


schemes and ice cream

by realityrewind



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Scheming, alex is kind of dense, background jam because i can't not write jam, brian is also kind of dense, we love them though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityrewind/pseuds/realityrewind
Summary: Now, Jay may not be the most observant person, but he knew that Brian had feelings for Alex, and he was pretty damn sure Alex reciprocated by his reaction, even if Alex himself didn’t realize it yet. A plan was forming in Jay’s head, and he took out his phone to text Tim.. . .In which Jay and Tim get their two idiots friends together





	schemes and ice cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostedArmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostedArmy/gifts).



> this fic is a gift for ghostedarmy !!! it's 1000 years late but i hope you like it!!! it's based off a brialex back and forth convo we had MONTHS AGO

Everyone was getting a little irritable on set.

They were shooting a scene between Brian and Sarah, a kissing scene. A kissing scene that Alex had made them reshoot _twelve times_. Brian was usually a pretty easy-going person, and even he was getting annoyed.

“It just doesn’t feel right.” Alex mumbled as he rewatched the film. “There just isn’t that _spark_ I’m looking for.” He handed the camera back to Seth, who began recording the cast and crew out of boredom.

“I don’t understand the problem, it’s just a kiss.” Sarah started. “It looked fine the first time and it looked fine the twelfth time.”

Brian piped up to support his co-actress. “Yeah, dude-. “

“It’s not about being _fine_! It’s supposed to be passionate! Something you two are obviously not getting right.” Alex interrupted.

“W-well, I think it’s plenty passionate, Alex.” Jay interjected, looking between the director and star nervously.

“Oh, fuck off, Kralie!” Brian shouted. He stomped toward the man angrily. “You want passion? I’ll show you passion!” He grabbed the front of Alex’s shirt and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

Everyone went silent. Brian broke the kiss by pushing Alex away, then he turned and ran off set. Alex stumbled back and brought a hand to his mouth, face growing more and more red.

“Shit.” Tim said under his breath as he went after his friend.

Jay looked torn between following the two of them and staying because _technically_ the shoot wasn’t over. Plus, Alex still seemed to be in a daze, and even though he was being difficult at the moment, he was still Jay’s best friend. He turned to Seth and Sarah, about to tell them that they should just leave, when he looked to the camera and saw that Seth was _still_ recording.

Now, Jay may not be the most observant person, but he knew that Brian had feelings for Alex, and he was pretty damn sure Alex reciprocated by his reaction, even if Alex himself didn’t realize it yet. A plan was forming in Jay’s head, and he took out his phone to text Tim.

.   .   .

Alex _could not_ stop thinking about Brian. He was laying on his bed and starting at the ceiling, channeling some angsty teen boy from a 90’s film. The thought made him crack a small smile, but once again, his mind drifted back to the star of his film.

Why did he kiss him? What was he trying to prove?

He rolled over, reaching over to his nightstand and grabbing his camera. He rewound the tape, then pressed play. He saw himself complain about his actors, saw Jay try to get him to calm down, then Brian stomp over and-. He paused it right before. Brian looked so angry. Alex now realized that he was being a bit overdramatic. He shouldn’t have insulted their acting. But he had never seen Brian get so upset.

He played the tape.

_God_ , that kiss. Seeing it again sent tingles down his spine. Brian wasn’t lying when he said that he’d give him passion. But why? If Alex closed his eyes, he could almost feel Brian’s lips against his still. His heart clenched painfully in his chest.

Did he have… _feelings_ for Brian?

He rolled onto his other side. His face felt hot. _Oh God_ , he did. He really did.

What was he going to do now? It’s going to be so awkward on set from here on out. Would he be able to hide his crush? What if Brian found out?

Before he could spiral completely, his phone buzzed next to him, two texts in quick succession.

He picked up his phone and saw two unread texts from Tim. The first message was a link.

 

**From: Tim**

 so you wanna talk about this?

**From: Tim**

oh shit wrong person…don’t look at that link

 

Well now he _has_ to.

The link looks like a blog, one that he isn’t familiar with. He tapped the link and it opened a moment later.

The description read: _hi i’m brian and this is jackass_

Is this Brian’s blog? It must be, why else would Tim have it? The link took him to a specific post, one that was just made about twenty minutes before.

 

_y'all i kissed my crush today, he was making me MAD and he was just so CUTE and i kissed him NOW I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO_

 

There is…there is no way. This can’t be about him, can it? Brian has a _crush_ on _him_? They _both_ have crushes on _each other_?! Alex was freaking out.

He fumbled with his phone, sending off a few frantic, rapid fire texts to Jay.

Or, at least, who he thought was Jay.

 

**To: Brian**

HOLY SHIT

I THINK BRIAN LIKES ME

 

_To Brian..?_  His brain couldn’t comprehend what he had just done for a few moments. He must have tapped on Brian instead of Bluejay. Like he’s done so many times before. It never really mattered until that moment.

_Fuck my life._

.   .   .

Tim had finally found Brian after he had run off, sitting in a clearing in the park. Tim led him back to his car and went back to Brian’s apartment with him to make sure his friend was holding up alright after that mess. Tim was surprised at how bold Brian had acted, since he’s typically a pretty calm individual. But he also knew that Brian had had a crush on Alex for a long time, even when Alex and Amy were still together. Now that they had broken up (amicably, they seem even closer now as friends then as a couple), Brian’s crush seemed to have only gotten worse.

Brian was slumped down on his couch, staring blankly at the TV screen. When they first arrived, he was still panicking, worried about what would happen now that he had acted so forward. Tim calmed him down as best as he could, gave him a blanket and played a rerun of _Chopped,_ something that always cheered Brian up.

“Ugh, I’m so _stupid_ ,” Brian groaned. “Why did I _do_ that?”

“Because you’ve wanted to kiss his dumb face for forever, even though he was being a douchebag.”

“He made me mad! I’m a _great_ kisser, he insulted me!” He crossed his arms under the blanket, pouting.

“I’m sure you are, I’m sure you are,” In his best casual, uninterested voice, he added, “Why don’t you complain to your followers about it. They seem to love hearing you talk.”

“You know what, I think I will!” He reached for his laptop that was on the coffee table, and started typing furiously.

That was awhile ago now. He waited some time until “accidentally” sending the link to Alex. When Jay had texted him about possibly using this as a way to get their two friends together, he couldn’t say no. Brian was head over heels for Alex, and if there was even a _possibility_ that Alex liked him back, well. Tim had to take that chance. He’d do anything for Brian’s happiness. Plus, Brian was the one who got Tim to _finally_ ask Jay out, so he kind of owed it to him.

The only snag their plan could possibly get caught on was kind of a big one, unfortunately. Their plan relied on Alex mixing up names when he sends a text, _if_ he sends a text. It happened about half the time, and usually the mix up was nothing to bat and eye at, but this time, it was crucial. Waiting for the possible text was killing him, and he ended up pacing back and forth slowing between the living room and kitchen.

A sudden piercing shriek and a crash interrupted his train of thought.  He quickly moved back to the living room to see Brian's phone across the room- somehow not broken- and Brian screaming into a pillow. He smirked, pulling out his phone.

 

**To: Jay**

text was received. taking him to the ice cream shop now

**From: Jay**

got it. Alex is calling me now, I'll get him there soon

 

.   .   .

 

Brian was miserable. Scratch that- Brian was _absolutely fucking miserable._

Alex now knew that he had a crush on him, and it was all his own fault. He shouldn't have kissed him, but Alex was just _so_ damn cute. Why did he have to be so cute?

At least he had Tim to comfort him. He even brought him to get ice cream, and he couldn’t wait to forget about his dumb mistake in a big bowl of chocolate. Tim was the best.

"You just sit down. I'll be right back," Tim said, patting his back and pointing to a table.

He sat down glumly, still pouting. Where was Tim going?

"Oh, hey! Look who it is!" A voice from across the room drew Brian's attention, obviously fake with surprise.

He looked up and made _direct_ eye contact with Alex.

_Oh fuck._

Alex seemed to feel about the same, pale and wide eyed. He was digging his heels in as jay pushed his toward Brian's table.

"Hi Brian! Are you here with Tim?" Jay asked sweetly.

He nodded silently.

Jay forced Alex to sit down. "Well I'm gonna go find him! You two talk!"

The tension was awful. Alex was starting at the table, obviously nervous and uncomfortable. By nature, Brian wanted to diffuse the atmosphere, yet he couldn't find any words. It was nearly a minute of complete silence before Alex suddenly slammed his hand down on the table, looking at Brian as if he came to a big realization.

"Did our friends just set us up on a date?" He asked incredulously.

_Huh?_ "Uh, wha-, I-," Brian stammered.

Words stared pouring from Alex's mouth quickly. "Look, Brian, I think I really like you and I saw your posts about me on your blog-"

"YOU SAW MY BLOG!?" He dropped his head on the table, covering it with his arms. "Nooooo…” he groaned out, muffled by his hoodie.

He felt a hand rub small circles on his back soothingly. "Brian, it's okay. I mean, I said I like you too."

He peeked out from his arms up at Alex, his face tinted red. "It's embarrassing though..."

"I _guess_ , but if I didn't then I wouldn't have known that you like me," he reasoned.

Brian sat up, hands out in front of him. "I literally kissed you today, how did you _not_ know!?"

"I thought you were just mad at me!" Alex said defensively, pouting.

"I _was_ mad at you! But I've also wanted to kiss your dumb face for like a year!" He smacked a hand across his mouth.

"You liked me for a whole year? And you didn’t tell me?"

"You were with Amy, I'm not an asshole."

"I haven't been with Amy for five months now." Alex smirked and quirked his eyebrow up. Brian's heart skipped a beat.

"Well, I- you-, I mean, oh shut up!" He pushed at the other man's shoulder playfully.

"So, this is mutual?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Most definitely."

"So, we ARE on a date?"

"I think so." Brian chuckled giddily.

"Then let's buy some ice cream." He stood, holding out a hand for Brian.

 

.   .   .

 

"Check it out," Tim showed Jay his laptop screen as they laid together on his bed. "Looks like our plan worked."

 

_so my crush saw my post about him_

_and he isn't my crush anymore...he's my boyfriend!! :)_

 

"MY plan worked, you mean." Jay teased as he snuggled closer. "You did great though. A big help. Couldn’t have done it without you."

"I'm just glad I won't have to hear Brian pine over Alex anymore." He planted a quick kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. "Plus, I owed him. I never would have gotten the guts to ask you out if he didn't push me to."

"Aww, I love when you get all mushy."

"Whatever." Tim rolled his eyes but hugged Jay tighter, nevertheless.

**Author's Note:**

> there's also jam because i die for jam and i couldn't not write it, haha :^) this was my first attempt at writing brialex, so my apologies if they seem a bit ooc, but it is an au where THE OPERATOR DOESN'T EXIST


End file.
